zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlathinus: The Lost Empire
Since Drynder was cured of her darkness, she has been searching for a means to redeem herself. To do so, the Fantasy Council recommends that they help save Atlathinus of Kikkali Mimn by request from Queen Atlana, as they discover that the city uncovered by Scyson Ocult was in fact the capital of a greater empire that needs to be awakened with the use of a powerful spear that had been locked away. Thus, they join Duke, Atlana, and form a new crew to uncover this, including Commodore Rourse, who is a retired mercenary who seeks to make hundreds by uncovering these secrets. Thus, they fight off the many un-reprogrammed Atlathinus war machines, and discover a temple city air-locked within an underwater volcano where the Atlathinusian Spear is located, but is guarded heavily by a former Atlathinusian Commander and Atlana's other uncle, Sir Atlant, who hid it away because Duke wanted to use it for evil and resulted in their destruction to begin with, as Atlant wanted to preserve them from their Calalria outbreak that threatened their race, the Watans, another race once under Sonny's studies, by allying with others, but Sethald wanted to do it through expanding and conquering, and stole the Spear and used it for evil, until the power proved too much, and since then, Atlant took the Spear and hid it away, waiting for it to accept pure hands, as it will only work for someone royal and pure of heart, and keep history from repeating itself. However, though the Spear is found, Rourse steals it and reveals he is still a mercenary, as he's selling the Spear to the Villain Legion for double the price of uncovering the empire, and after making Drynder look horrible as payback for taking them away, Drynder makes the smart decision and tries to take on the Villain Legion herself, intending to sell herself out in exchange for the Spear. But knowing they won't keep their word, the heroes, and the forgiving Atlathinusians decide to join the fight. Will they get the Spear back and restore the empire once and for all? Scenes 'Prologue' Atlantis of Yugioh *Sonny: Lame. Atlantis of DuckTales *Sonny: Lamer. Atlantis of DuckTales 2017 *Sonny: Why was it upside down? *Sau: Technically, according to this planet's "Show Canon" as the Lougers would say, it explains it didn't have a proper support structure- *Sonny: Nobody asked you! Atlantis of Phineas and Ferb *Sonny: Meh, I've seen better. Atlantis of The Fairly OddParents *King Greg: New Accursed One! *Sonny: (They were on trial and threatened by krakens as they screamed) OKAY, NOW THESE GUYS ARE JUST BEING P****S?! *Sau: The correct term is "d***s"! *Sonny: YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SAU?! Atlantis of Hotel Transylvania *Sonny: A 'monster' city?... And a casino? Come on, how does that make any logical sense? *Ruke: Well the glass floors are pretty damn dope. Scratlantis *Sonny: (As it was nothing but a barren desert) Is there something wrong with the computer? *Sau: "I, think it's working fine. It's just that, it's possible that this society may have collapsed." *Sonny: "(Sighs), Don't you just hate dead civilizations?" Atlantis of Lego Dimension *Sonny: Why is everything so blocky? *Sau: "I feel like plastic for some reason." French Narrator: Several Atlantises Later... *Sonny: Yeesh! No wonder it's a lost city! It's boring as nuts!! Give or take ones that are either dead civilizations now, or are a city of ass-hats! *ZongueBob: Tell me about it! Was this 'Plato' guy off his rocker when he told of this place? *Elmen: Is every single Atlantis lamer than the last? *Mishi: Atlathinus was a better version of this place!!! *Sonny: "But, how's about, we try to give this United Universe one more chance, and give it's Disney Atlantis of the Disney Movie "Atlantis" a look at?" *Ceptward: "May as well face disappointment one more time. Not like anything would surprise us." Disney Atlantis *Sonny: (They saw the advanced society and the SpongeBob Atlantis beneath the sea)... NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! A mix of Teadr 1 and Teadr 7. This is mah favorite meal! *Honso: Psh. Not that impressive. *Jeeper: Oh you're such a pill. *Honso:... Did you just call me a pill? *ZongueBob: Let's check it out! *The group head forth, as alot of Atlantians can't help but to stare bewildered and confused by the Loungers' appearences..... *Pho: "..... (Quietly) I'm getting the feeling that they can clearly see we're not from around here." *Jokey: "(Quietly) Safe bet this place doesn't have any tourism from our universes." *???: Eh, I'm pretty sure there is. (The Lodgers appeared) *ZongueBob: Oh, hey. What're you guys doing here? *SpongeBob: We could ask you the same thing. *Scowalski: Well we recently heard about the popularity of this 'Atlantis' place. We checked out virtually every single one in each world. They were so lame. But this one? This one has legs. *Icky: It's got to be. Some say the people of Star Trek helped to bring it to life, and not just getting the late Leonard Nimoy to play the late king. *SpongeBob: And to answer your question, WE'RE here because Milo and Kida invited us for a dinner. We always visit the worlds that we rescued once in a while, otherwise it'd be like we were never here. *Sau: Makes sense. (Scans the area)... Amazing. These ancient monuments are utilizing conductive metals blended with stone. *Sonny: Oh, I'm just amazed that they possess these flying machines. (Scans one) They seem to be made of the same conductive metal-stone mesh and seem to possess some kind of antigravity core. They can stay airborne and some kind of keyhole is used to steer and control it. *SpongeBob: That would be this Atlantis' biggest power. A meteor gave it these crystals with a mind of their own which gave them a boost in technology and power, as well as extended lifespans. And turns out the Atlantis of our world shared an alliance with them. *Squidward: Sure their biggest waste of time was transferring an immemorially-aged bubble from their home planet to ours that ended up destroyed by these two nimrods, but the rest of them is to die for. Their art is unbelievably advanced. It's so realistic you can literally step into the paintings. *Mr. Krabs: And they're rich, too. Sure they abandoned their wealth to focus on the pursuit of knowledge, and thus they're willing to give their wealth, but it made me realize they need wealth to pay for things. Sooooooooooooo... I got over it. *Sandy: And their technology is so addicting to any scientific mind. They learned how to turn anything into ice cream, and how to fight microbes hand-to-hand. *Sonny:... You mean transmutation technology AND the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG outdated micronaut technology? Not that impressive. Transmutation has been perfected by our dimension for eons, AND fighting germs is SO thousands of years ago. Now we just use nanotechnology to fight microbes. It's much safer that way. *Sandy:....... Wow, way to bring down the whole mood. *Sonny: Sorry, it's just these technologies are passé in our dimension. *Icky: "Well excuse us if our tecnological growth was slown down by the fact the Darkspawn were able to fuck up worlds vs. your, Ex-E-Ons, barely even being resisgered in your socities and that you have alot of hyper-advanced races running around." *Jokey: "Hey, that don't mean we had it any better. Events like the VA and all three Cartoonian Wars plus the Interuniverseal War fucked us up just as much." *Lord Shen: "Though, I must ask, why must the Auuians always make comments about our universe's tec levels?" *Master Cen: "Well, perhaps we are just spoiled by the convinence of up-to-date tecknowagey that any universe still relieing on rustic relics is, virtually alien to us. It's also an irony that your united universes has been considered older then us, yet our united universe has advanced tecknowagey. We just figured that an older universe would mean tec that rivals even the most advanced of Teadr 1s." *Fu-Xi: "Ugh, this tecno-nerd talk is starting to bore me. Can we just go to the dining hall and be granted a feast worthy of the Dragon Gods already?" *Ruke: "Yeah, I'm kinda with Hoodie McGee here, let's eat." Dining Hall *Kida: So you are these 'Loungers' that we've been told about? *LRH: I'm not even surprised you look too much like the Lodgers. That's kind of how interdimensional counterparts work. We are still on hold with interdimensional travel ourselves. Even the crystal finds it beyond it's power. *Scowalski: Well yeah, Gaaroid/Oconoce-look-alike. Interdimensional travel is not very easy. It requires quantum physics beyond compare. *LRH: We are resilient in quantum mechanics, actually. Comes with being aliens. But interdimensional travel requires more quantum physics than that. *Milo: Honestly, this is coming from people from another dimension. Ironic isn't it? *Sau: Well our only access to interdimensional travel is the Interdimensional Portal. That kind of technology is Teadr 1 worthy. *Kida:... (Atlantean: "What?") *Sau: It's a term from our dimension that measures a race's technological level. *Icky: You know, like the Technological Tiers of the Halo franchise. *Iago: Dude, what did I say about being pop-cultural to civilizations that don't know jacks*** about it? *Icky: Well sorry, it's like an addiction. *Jokey: So, um, guys? Would you like to explain how you rescued this civilization? *SpongeBob:... Eh, might as well. But I must warn you, Cynder here doesn't like being reminded of it. Later... *Jokey: "(He and the other Loungers had shocked faces)..... Oh yeah, there's no doubt that you were Qui's kid, Cyndy." *Cynder: "I WASN'T MYSELF WHEN I DID THAT?!" *Jokey: "Well, Qui didn't had any self-awareness of what she was doing neither. So, what, is being bad bitches in the family business or something?" *Icky: "Hey, ease off man, Cynder gets REALLY testy when you judge her based on what her Leage-Self did." *Jokey: "Hey don't get me wrong, I can reckitnesed a victim of brainwashing when I can see it, it's just.... Wow, and I thought the things Qui did while she was brainwashed was messed up, at least the VA TRIED to limited their assholeness, but, those Leage guys don't fuck around! They caused an entire civilisation to retreat into the water, and one of them wasted Kida's dad!" *Lord Shen: "Well why else do you think we fought them back so hard to the point they became neutered shells of their former glory? Were not for us, the Leage would've long done things that would've TOPPED what they did to Atlantis." *Cynder: "..... I want to be alone with Seadramon for a moment. (Leaves)......" *Cen: "..... Nice one, idiot. (Smacks Jokey acrossed the face)...." *Spongebob: "Well, I did warned that Cynder wasn't a fan of it." *Zonguebob: ".... Guys, we're sorry about Jokey, he speaks his mind too much, we-" *Spyro: "It's okay. You were looking at the story from an outsider's perspective. It's a common reaction. I'm, going to give Cynder some company. (Leaves as well)...." *Mr. Tetrus: ".... I, don't suppose it would help lighten the mood from that downer story by telling you all about an adventure that, I think vaguely resembles what you guys went through?" *Icky: "Ya mean like ya found an AUU Atlantis?" *Kida: "A culture like Atlantis, but like your advanced socity? You earn my curiosity." *Sonny: Yeah. Except it's entirely underwater. The people are a race of Teadr 1... Uh... Superintelligent, beings that gained biomechanical avatars powered by a type of crystal so complex that the light beams inside it have a fusion reaction that simulate a sentient brain. They called them 'Infinihedrons'. They're like hooking a brain into a machine. *Kida: Interesting. We Atlanteans still don't know the full nature of our crystal. *Sonny: Oh THIS crystal was so complex, it could actually evolve by the highly powerful helium-3, carbon, noble gases, electronic matter, and also crystallized DNA, among others, in it's composition. But the sad thing is this kind of crystal is impossibly rare since our own very first Cartoonian War. But they found it and survived the Calalria epidemic that annihilated the race. *Milo: Ohh. *Cen: Yeah, turns out, they've been trying to death to restore the Watans and even destroy the epidemic. Then the current queen, Atlana, and a couple of friends stopped the traitorous Duke Sethald from keeping everything underwater forever. She ended up getting pregnant and has 72 children. We made friends with one of them so we can restore it for the Fantasy Council. *Sau: And that wasn't even the only time we saved Atlanthinus. Some time later, these dumb 'Pastsunset' nihilist martyrs wanted to destroy it and so many other worlds by assassinating the CEO of Futuredawn so his son would ruin it, and they could bomb countless planets with Calalria bioweapons, excusing it as ' corrections against violations of the grand design'. *Kida: Inexcusable. *Milo: "Why would they believe that?" *Cen: "Admitingly hard to say. Perhaps they're abunch of nateral order absolutests that simply took their disfondness with Futuredawn abit too hard. Maybe they're just ill in their minds. Or, heck, maybe they're afraid that some larger god they believe in would be mad at the universe for defying some obscene amoral grand design." *Icky: "...... (Quietly) Let's be sure to ask Booksmith about the Xzars' opinions for the AUU." *Lord Shen: "(Quietly) Good call, Prehistoric one." *Scoro: "Whatever their reason was, at the end of the day, Pastsunset were still villains that needed to be stopped. And it does good to stop them." *ZongueBob: So yeah, we helped the Lodgers bring down Pastsunset for good. But that was after we dealt with Atlanthinus once before. *Ruuber: "Though, it's rather depressing that not everyone would welcome the return of races of such caliber." *Icky: "Ehh, what can ya do? Sometimes people are just THAT stupid." *Iago: Oftentimes, it's for the best. Crucyds had to stay dead because their genetics were permanently destroyed by a genetic parasite. Granted, when that race to Theta Exodius happened and Gazelle was able to wish for a cure, the Crucyds can be restored cured from the parasite, but there was still enough caution reguardless that only two individuals were brought back and still have to go through extensive tests to see if the cure granted by A WISH GRANTING PART OF A UNIVERSE legitamently worked! *Lord Shen: "Well they wanted to make sure the parasite doesn't try to adapt from the cure or if it accsidently made it worse. The Zira Situation REALLY made Transgentics more cautious of De-Extinctions." *Kida: "What does that nasty Lioness have to do with it?" *Sonny: "Actselly, they're talking about a different Zira." *Shifu: "..... The Zira we speak off, was a pre-cure brought back Crucyd, that ended up falling victim to the parasite that was also brought back with her. It turned her into a moster, figurativly, and litterally....." *Lord Shen: "..... For the safety of the populace....... That Zira had to be stopped, perimently." *Icky: "..... Which sucked extra hard, cause we otherwise liked what Zira was pre-mutantion..... The HA were extra heart-broken about it. They wanted to make Zira an HA member because Xandy and Clifton wanted to make a real-life Zirago happen. But welp, that fucking parasite had other plans!" *Sandy: "We're still haunted by Zira's sad look as she.... Was fading out." *Jokey: "....... Well, at least with the cure granted by a wish-granted legendary system, that kind of shit doesn't need to happen anymore, right?" *Fu Xi: "IT DOESN'T CURE ON HOW MESS UP IT WAS, THAT WE OTHERWISE HAD TO BASICLY KILL SOMEONE WE LIKED, BECAUSE OF AN EXTREMELY NASTY PARASITE, THREATEN TO SPREAD IT'S ENFLUENCE TO OTHERS?!" *Milo: "Well, fair's fair, that parasite could've been the end of many lives, potaintionally civilisations..... You..... You did what had to be done. I think, Zira would've understand." *Cen: For Petan's sake, can we not change the subject? This is about Atlanthinus, not about another martyrous example of 'not playing the UUniverses' or some other ridiculous tree-hugging rubbish. *Icky: "Yeesh. Ya know, that kind of quickness to denounce desenters of certain practices, even if it's not what you like to hear or if it's on something with a reward that outwaights the risk, kinda no wonder why the VA happened. Cause the majority is allitle quick to bad mouth minority, don't ya think?" *Cen: "Ahem! Now, as much as I do see where your coming from considering the VA's greviously misguided and tainted well intentions, again, this subject is about Atlanthinus! Can we please remember that from then on?" *Icky: Yes, DAAAD!! 'Story of Atlanthinus' 'Rourse's Betrayal' *Rourse: (Drynder, Scoro, and Kisa resurfaced from the underwater cities and were greeted by Rourse)... So, how's the swimming session? (The crew was seen with the Villain Legion who has restrained the other heroes) *Drynder:... What?!... Rourse... WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! (He just smiled)... Ugh, I am SUCH an idiot! This is all for the Infinihedron Spear! *Rourse: Oh, you mean this. (Shows the missing holo-page) *Scoro: Wha...... WHAT THE HELL, YOU HAD THAT THIS WHOLE TIME?! *Kisa: What's going on?! *Rourse: Yeah, I didn't want to let you know unless I was sure I could trust you. It was on a need-to-know basis, but with your friends sticking their noses where they didn't belong, we had to... Take care of them. *Drynder: I can't believe you!! HOW DARE YOU WITHHOLD THAT PAGE FROM US?!? *Rourse: I dare because I'm a- *Drynder: "MERCENARY?!" *Rourse: Oh that's abit too blunt of a term, I refer more to..... Freelance Oppertunist. Always have. I never stopped. I can do whatever I want, for the right price. *Scoro: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS ALL ABOUT MONEY?!? *Rourse: Tch, well pardon us for not being socialists and doing it cause "It feels good". Don't blame us, blame the fact everything needs money to work properly. Can't be helped not everyone would get to play the game well, or, at all in some unforunate cases. *Scoro: WHAT KIND OF SENSE DOES THAT MAKE?! WE'RE RESURRECTING A KINGDOM OF LEGEND!!!! YOU'LL BE RICH ANYWAY!!!! *Rourse: See, that's the trade off. What your trying to accomplish is doing it privately and then leaving to tell people in hoping that they'll suspend their sense of disbelief to believe that you brought back a lost civilisation. And let's be honest, given your reputations as diet Lougers, no one outside of crackpots, conspiracy theroists, or friends of the Lougers doing it only to be nice, would ACTSELLY believe you. Heck, if any of us try to say it exists without exstensive proof, all it would succeed is giving people a good laugh. I mean, sure, that's great for comedians, but, not so much for those that ARE serious about it! Also, try to look at it in an economic sense: There's actually a lot more that can be earned in proving it exists than by showing it. Why show it exists when you can get more fame and fortune through using the Spear to resurrect it publicly? *Scoro: THAT'S TOTALLY SELFISH!! *Rourse: How so? It'll still bring back a relic civilisation of a bygone era, or are you just not into the fact we'll be making a specital out of it? I mean, what HASN'T been sensationalised these days? We'd be here all day if we talk about how people treat Teadr 1 tec in general now-a-days compaired to back then, heck, I think a certain Sea Squirl was once a parpisipent in that. *Sonny: ".... Ya know what? It's people like you that're are why Master Oconoce didn't wanted his people to come back and tried to keep his people's tec from being discovered!" *Rourse: "Hey, if it helps, it's nothing, ENTIRELY personal, it's just business. I said it's not entirely so, cause I imagine that the Legion may not share my sentiments. Besides, I don't see the big deal, so what their returning has been sensationalised, they'll still come back." *Drynder: "YOU'RE BASICLY TRYING TO EXPLOIT THEM LIKE THEY'RE LESSER BEINGS?!" *Rourse: Oh ease up on the ethicist talk! Call it whatever you want. Money makes the UUniverses go round. There's nothing much to gain in the original plan. *Scoro: DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, ROURSE?! *Rourse: Yeah. I get the honor of resurrecting Atlanthinus and these guys get to rule it after you took away their leader AND their iconic sorcerer. *Drynder: YOU USED ME!!!! And this is not your honor to bare. The Infinihedron Spear isn't just some superweapon or source of power. It's the power source of every individual's biomechanical avatars. It's what keeps their artificial bodies alive, you take that away, they'll die! *Rourse: Well, that's, inconvinent..... Oh well, I suppose at least this baby will be worth a nice profit for some unwitting museum in Historimus to have, well, until it iteditably gets lost again being buried in secret by it's ethicist problem they have there, but hey, end of the day, I still come out of it rich, discretinsies on what happens before, during, and afterwords are opitional concerns. *Drynder:... You HEARTLESS MONSTERS!!! YOU DARE TO PROFIT ON THIS WORTHY CAUSE?!? *Rourse: Hey, to be fair, it's not like I said to your faces that I'm TOTALLY gonna do this to free, in fact, the fact our benufactor had to pay me in advance to even be here, should've been an early indicator that I wasn't gonna come cheap, NOR free. And I say, my generious services of risking the lives of my fellow freelancers, requires one, fancy, staby stick. *Drynder: DON'T YOU DARE- (Guns were held on her friends)... *Rourse: Please, Drynder, these guys are like a family to you. *Drynder: No, they're NOT! *Rourse:..... Okay, I'll rephrase that. If it helps, the VA did actselly started out with good intentions of trying to rid the universes of majority rule..... It can't be helped the first outting, got sloppy. To cure any concerns, the Dark Rads will keep the would-be successor team from making the same screw-ups that got us all here to begin with, they'll do business in moderation, deaths will NOT be as frequint, the secret founders will have NO barings, they'll avoid accepting complete and utter wackjobs, espeically not another Gordon, WOO! We can all agree that one was an epic fail on the VA's part! They'll have mental evaluations and all, invadtions will be as unviolent as possable, unless the planet makes the mistake of getting hostile, then that's THEIR own fault for provoktion, they'll have STRICT standerds against Yarge-Outs, heck, they'll even start treating annexed planets abit more fairly and with gentleness when on the planet's best rebelion-free behavior, otherwise, again, that's their own fault if they get stern afterwords. Also, come on, you're kinda already a veteran at this at this point, and it's not like you're at retirement age, you're too young to leave so soon. After all the sins you've done for the Dark Radicals? You're the Villain Legion's trademark. They're nothing without you...... And I do mean that litterally, cause you were suppose to fill a void Qui left behind and the Dark Rads won't accept their assendion to replace the VA WITHOUT ya. *Drynder: That's not my problem! *Rourse:..... (Chuckles) If Crobra was here, I don't think he'd like you talking about the Villain Legion like that. I mean, I know I myself think that the Legion ever replacing the VA is largely unrealistic, (Legions cleared their throats).... Well, that is to say, they're still years off to really fill a void the VA left, but, with you? Hey, it's at least the step in the right direction. *Drynder: I'm DONE with the Villain Legion! Do you understand? I was nothing but a pawn to mirror Qui! *Rourse: "Hey, even if that is so, ya don't have to be ENTIRELY like Qui. You could've just as much had been your own darkly enfluenced Zewinasaur. Heck, ya kinda already did for the most part." *Drynder: If you're too reliant on me, then you're just as hopeless as the Villains Act, and it's why you will never succeed. You incompetent maniacs deserved what you got. *???:... You just sealed your fate. (A Maleficent-like figure appeared) *Familiar: Ahhh. Drynder, you remember my aunt, Malefion. *Drynder: Unfortunately! *Malefion: If you will not return to your duties, you will be punished! *Drynder: You don't control me anymore! I doubt you can hurt my reputation any further than you have already. *Malefion: (Cackles) Oh no? Need I remind you that you lead us here? We always know where you are by magic aura. You knew and neglected to tell your so-called 'friends'. You dare to berate us for omitting the secrets of the Spear, when YOU omitted the fact, THAT YOU ARE OUR HOMING DEVICE?! *Drynder: "(Surprised face)...... ONLY BECAUSE I NEVER KNEW THAT?!" *Silence....... *Crokton: "..... Well that just killed any suspense and any hope that it would make these misfits hate you." *Jokey: "Yeah close but no cigars, asshats. Ya can't blame someone for not really knowing about that." *Kisa: "Though it does not improve my personal opinions for you Legioners. You filthy desperate scoundrels." *Malefion: ".... UGH, I TOLD CROBRA DOING IT IN SECRET WAS A STUPID MOVE?!" *Familier: "Well great, now she's NEVER gonna play ball with us, and just killing those misfits now would be pointless if it'll just make her hate us more?!" *Drynder: My point exactly. You're nothing without me. *Malefion: WATCH IT, YOU YOUNG FOOL! *Rourse: "Oh well. Soured Negosiations are ineditable in this business. (Snaps fingers and Rourse's goons nab Drynder)...... Well, getting you back may be a bust, but, hey, (Shows the Spear Depiction) I have quite a consolation prize in mind." Throwneroom. *The Legioners busted the door down! *Familier: "ALLRIGHT, NONE OF Y'ALL MOVE?!" *Crokton: 'WE'RE IN A BAD MOOD TODAY, SO AT LEAST DO US A FAVOR AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, ELSE YA WANNA BECOME OUR STRESS TOY?!" (Later...) *Scoro: (The heroes were held at gunpoint by the Villain Legion as they loaded the Spear containing Kisa's body) Hey, watch the blasters, I'm like a blaster with four legs. *Drynder: So... I guess this is how it ends, huh? Fine. You win. You'll be wiping out a civilization, but hey, it'll be worth your while. I'm sure all of you can live your lives knowing you did this. Because it's always been about nothing but power and money. *Rourse: Oh, please, Dryndy, get off your soap box, you read Cerwan, it's called Natural Selection. We're just helping it along. Also, who am I to judge these poor souls for at least being honorable villains? We really couldn't have found it without you... Again. *Helvet: We're ready to go. *Rourse: Oh, yes. I just feel like I'm forgetting something. The cargo, the Spear, the crew... OHHH, I REMEMBER! (Tried to fire at Drynder only for her being able to deflect it back at him which he dodged and it ended up hitting the Leagion's engine, disabling their ride) GAH?! WHAT THE F***?! *Familier: "DAMN IT ROURSE, WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU FORGET THAT DRYNDER WAS A TRAINED WARRIOR?! WHY DID YOU THINK SHOOTING AT HER WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" *Rourse: "I FIGURED SHE WOULDN'T EXPECT IT?!" *Crokton: "WELL YOU STRANDED US HERE, JACKASS?! WHAT GOOD IS OUR PRIZE WHEN WE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE NOW?!" *Helvet: "Well bad news everyone, engine's fried from that blast." *Malefion: "YOU, FOOL?! Things were FINALLY looking up and you LITTERALLY shot yourself in the foot?! Or in this case, the damn ship?!" *Rourse: "Can you people not give me s*** for this?! Besides, you have MAGIC!!! Can you dolts PLEASE use it?! Ugh, no wonder the Villains Act fell." *Malefion: You watch your tongue, good sir! I was about to do so! (They magically fixed the ship) You're making a mistake, Drynder. It really was a shame, though, you were a great leader. *Drynder: "Stop trying to shame me, Malefion. You only want me because it makes you more favorable to the Dark Radicals cause it's a perfect reminder of the Va's lost glory days." *Malefion: "Ugh, do you REALLY have to be so stubbern? Fine. Go ahead and forever tarnish Crobra's ideals for you. See if we care. It's just isn't enough for Crobra to not be popular with us anymore, now you want to make him look like he lied about your potational? Unbelieveable. Passing up all this power because it hurted the weak? At least it took Qui YEARS to finally gave that up cause of the Secret Founders being cretenious idiots about it, but at the least Crobra had a subtile way to bring YOU into it?!" *Drynder: "Well sorry if the price wasn't worth it to me anymore?!" *Malefion: ".... Ugh, Fair's fair, it would've worked better if you knew about being secretly a way we were monitoring you clowns, then having them turned on you like children would've been a shinch, but NOOOOOOOOOO, Crobra had to do the same secret crud that're why we aren't taking the secret founders SERIOSULY anymore?! Fine?! Do whatever you want?! I hope you enjoy forever preventing our rightful assendsion, you ungrateful hypocrite?!" *Familiar: Well boys, let's amscray. (Some of the expedition looked terribly at the Legioners).... Oh what up with the nasty-looks?! *Helvet: ARE YOU SLOW OR SOMETHING, THAT WAS AN ORDER, LET'S GO!! (They hesitate and then immediately change their minds returning to Drynder) *Malefion:... Am I seeing this right? *Familiar: I'm hardly believing this s*** myself! *Crokton: "AW COME ON, SERIOUSLY?!" *Rourse: Please tell me you're joking here! *Auno: This is wrong and you know it!! *Rourse: Ugh, really? You pick NOW to grow a conscience? *Vinder: Don't get us wrong. We may have done things we're not proud of, robbing graves, plundering tombs, double-parking, but nobody got hurt... Or at least nobody we knew got hurt. Also, I, think leaving an entire civilization to die out for money and power, kinda crosses the event horizon to being a typical mercenary, to be hell-eturnal damnation jailbait. *Rourse: "..... Look, if it's about your paychecks-" *Vinder: "It's not about the money anymore..... It's about doing the good thing now." *Rourse: "...... Ugh, are you people kidding me..... I totally see an ineditable violent rescue party coming a mile a-second.... Ya know what? You want the stupid christilised million dollar bitch freed? FINE?! (Shoots the container open and freed Kisa's body with the Spear)." *Malefion: "NOOOOOOOO?! YOU FOOL?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" *Rourse: "It was not planned to have my team turn against me?!" *Malefion: "WHAT HAPPENED TO HAVING ALL THAT WEALTH, YOU DOUBLE-STANDERD FOOL?!" *Rourse: "Look, if we just went ahead with the chrisltail bitch, then they're just gonna rally up all the natives here and forcefully take her back and kicking our asses in the process! It's called cutting your losses. (Unknown to the villains, the pocessed Kisa pointed the spear at Malefion's direction). A trait that maybe the VA should've understand." *Malefion: "(Growls angerly)! THE DARK RADS WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS INCOMP- (Pocessed Kisa fired the spear's beam and christailised Malefion as she screamed)!?" *The group was shocked! *Crokton: "...... (Scared) Meep. KARRER, GET ME OUT OF HERE?! (Karrer grabbed Crokton and flew off escaping as the cowering Familier grabbed on) HEY?! GET YOUR OWN OMNICRON WIFE?! (The cowards flew off)" *Rourse realised he royally fucked up! *Rourse: "...... Welp, it's been fun! (He and his loyalists made a run for it as Pocessed Kisa began christailising the city)." *Drynder: "..... ROURSE, YOU STUPID BASTARD?!" Transcript Coming soon... Material Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841